Middle Earth's Crisis
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: A group of five friends fall off a cliff and into Elrond's council. How will these five girls impact Middle Earth and what will it take for them to survive? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Kris!" A 19 year old, brunette female calls, chasing after her brunette friend.

"Wait up for us!" Calls one of two girls, who both look strikingly like the reddish brown haired female.

"We can't keep up with you!" The other yells, keeping pace with the first female

"KRIS! GIVE ME MY DAMN LAPTOP!" The girl calls, her reddish brown ponytail shining like copper in the sun as she chases her childhood friend around the hillside.

"Why'd she take your laptop?" A light redhead asks as she joins the chase.

"She took my precious, Alicia!" The copper-haired (more accurately in the sunlight) female wails. "She took away my Legolas!"

"You were watching that AGAIN?! How many times have you watched it, Misty?" The female known as Alicia asks.

"Over 200." The copper-haired female, known better as Misty, deadpans.

"Toss the thing over the cliff." Alicia calls to her friend, watching in amusement as Misty dashes over to the edge of the cliff, screaming at the top of her lungs 'MY PRECIOUS!' and weeping.

"Serves her right for being obssessed with Lord of the Rings..." Two girls chorus.

"LILY! SARAH!" Misty screeches as she starts chasing the two girls around angrily.

"KRIS!" Said female yells out, joining the chase. Alicia sighs and watches in amusement as her friends chase each other. It came as a shock, she remembers clearly, to learn two of her closest friends were her best friend's younger sister and cousin. Becoming lost in her memories, Alicia fails to notice her friends charging at her, until it was far too late, sending the group hurtling off the cliff's edge and into the waters below.

**Misty's POV**

"Ouch!" I grunt as I land on a stone slab, gasping as my two friends, my little sister, and my younger cousin land on top of me.

"Dog pile!" Lily cheers, smiling unashamed at me on the bottom.

"How is it that Misty always ends up on the bottom?" Alicia asks curiously.

"Because her boobs are comfortable." Kris pipes up, lifting her head off my large chest.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream, jumping everyone around us, not that we noticed.

"Jeez. Always so grumpy." Sarah snaps back.

"Well that's what happens when...someone...lands...on...hide me!" I squeak as I dives behind my two best friends as I notice the stares aimed at our group.

"Hi!" Lily cheers, waving her hands excitedly. 

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Kris mutters.

"Where are we?" Sarah asks as Alicia cowers slightly behind her.

"It can't be..." I say, taking a long look around the room, my eyes widening as I lets out a very girlish squeal, something the rest only hears when I'm watching Lord of the Rings. "We're in Elrond's Secret Council!" I jump up and down, digging my nails into Kris's arm.

"Let go, Mist." Kris chides as she tries tugging her arm free.

"Where are we?" Lily echos Sarah, looking around curiously.

"We're in Middle Earth! I'm telling you!" I insist.

"Then who is everyone, 'Oh-all-knowledgable-cousin-of-mine.' Please enlighten us." Lily says sarcastically.

"Okay." I shrug, before turning to the group of 9 that stood together in a line in front of us. "That's Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. That's Gimli, son of Gloin. That's Boromir, son of Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. That's Aragorn. He also goes by Strider, but he's the son of Arathorn and the heir to throne of Gondor. That's Lord Elrond, he's Arwen's father. That's Gandalf. A wizard who likes smoking and setting off fireworks. Next to him is Frodo. He's Bilbo's nephew. Bilbo took him in when he was younger after his parents died. And there is Sam, he's Frodo's gardener. And there's Frodo's cousins, Merry and Pippin." I smile before noticing all the wide-eyed stares aimed at me directly. "Eep." I let out a small shriek before I tug Kris in front of me.

"How do you know all of this?" Elrond asks, turning to me.

"Welll..." I draw out the word, cringing as I notice more stares. "Kris." I squeak out, hiding.

"She's shy at first." Lily says.

"Give her some time and she'll be back to her old self again." Sarah finishes, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not saving you this time." Kris says as she moves to stand next to Alicia.

Letting out another shriek, I take the satchal on my side and cover my face with it. "If I can't see you, you can't see me!" I shout.

"We can still see you, Mist." The four girls beside me say.

"Eep!" I shriek before I run off and dive head first into a bush, refusing to come out.

"As I was saying. You will be the Fellowship..." Elrond begins again as I jump out.

"I want to go with them!" I shout.

"That took less time than we thought." Lily whispers to her cousin.

"That's my sister for you." Sarah whispers back.

"You cannot." Boromir replies. Without thinking, I reach into my satchel and pull out a bow and an arrow.

"Oh shit." Alicia mutters. "She has a bow and arrow now."

"What is a fair maiden going to do? I bet you all that she doesn't know how to hold it right." Boromir scoffs, causing my family and friends to snicker.

"Stand against that tree." I snap, drawing the arrow and standing in the stance my teacher taught me.

"I better get ready to patch some wounds." Kris sighs, reaching into her satchel absentmindedly, before pulling out a first aid kit.

Boromir stands in front of the tree, making Lily and Sarah burst out laghing as I draw the string back, holding onto the bow and aligning it to my target, until my hand is right by my cheek before I let the arrow go, making it fly straight and snagging the loose fabric right underneath Boromir's crotch.

"How's that?" I ask, caressing the wood of my bow.

"You missed." Boromir scoffs.

"That served as my initial target." I smirk as I pull out another arrow, lining it up yet again, letting it fly to split the first arrow in half. "You were saying?"

"They may do us some good after all." Gandalf concedes. "If nothing more than to keep the men in line."

"Yay." I sing as I bound up to Gandalf, throwing my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Misty!" Alicia snaps. "Let the poor wizard go."

"Poor unfortunate soul." Sarah sings as she and I burst out into giggles.

"14 compainions. Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says.

"Yay!" I giggle. "We're going on an adventure!"

"Misty, where's your laptop?" Sarah asks.

"Right...here...Where's my precious!?" I cry out, startling the group once more, causing my friends to face palm, before I run out of the room crying.

"I'm so sorry for her." Alicia bows to the startled council. Maybe I should take a second to explain? Nah, that'll come later.

**Normal POV**

"Mist, wait up!" Kris calls, running after her childhood friend. "What's gotten into you?!"

"I don't know." Misty mumbles. "Wait here. I'll be right back. If my gut feeling is right, we'll have someone to heal." Without another word from the brunette, she runs off into the wild, ignoring the guards calls to halt, the pleas of her friend falling on absent ears. A warg's howl pierces through the air, sending the guards of Rivendell into a frenzy, evenmore so when they realize that's where this mysterious female is headed. Kris runs back to the Fellowship, telling them what was going on, causing them to run after the female, worried looks on all of their faces.

"Misty!" Alicia yells as she bursts through the gate, her eyes searching for her best friend.

"Sis!" Sara screeches, tears gathering in her eyes. "Where are you?!"

"This isn't funny, Misty!" Kris calls out.

"Guys, it wasn't a warg pack." Misty says as she comes in view, cradling a bundle to her chest, causing Kris and Alicia to facepalm.

"You didn't..." Kris says.

"I couldn't leave her out there all alone!" Misty defends, clutching the bundle closer to her.

"She did." Sarah and Lily chorus.

"Only you would take in a vicious animal." Alicia sighs.

"She's only a pup. I can train her." Misty insists, growling at any guard who attempted to take her precious bundle. "I'm keeping her."

"Misty, we're about to go off on a dangerous quest, and you want to take a baby warg with you?!" Kris says.

"Yes!" Misty says, cooing to the bundle, bouncing it up and down, earning a happy bark from the warg.

"Only her." Lily sighs, shaking her head.

"What are we going to do, Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asks, turning to the said elf.

"I do not know." Elrond says.

"I'm keeping her. If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass." Misty snaps before nuzzling the bundle, cooing happily. "Who's my pretty baby?"

"Where was the pack?" Elrond asks.

"Slaughtered. Every single one of them. This one appears to be the youngest, since all the others hid her in a ditch. The mother, I assumed, was the one who howled, and when I got there, she pushed me to the hole and whined before she died." Misty sniffs.

"Only you would feel compassion for a vicious killer animal." Alicia sighs.

"Was she hurt?" Kris asks.

"I think so." Misty says. "We should look, huh?"

"I won't hurt her. You will be the one holding her for me." Kris smiles as she walks up to her friend. "I promise I won't hurt her."

"Thanks, Kris." Misty smiles back before removiing most of the bundle so Kris could check her out.

"She looks like she hasn't had enough to eat." Kris mumbles. "And it looks like someone broke her paw..."

Misty frowns, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm taking care of her."

"I'll have to rebreak her paw so I can set it right. Is that okay?" Kris looks up at Misty with pleading eyes. "Otherwise it'll never heal properly and you can't always carry her."

"Alright." Misty winces.

"Would you like me to do that?" Aragorn asks, stepping up to the trembling female.

"I'll reset it after its been rebroken." Kris nods, turning away. Hearing the bones break, and the whining of the pup was enough to send the female into tears as she nuzzles the pups head comfortingly as Kris sets the bones and puts a splint on it, to keep it in place.

"My poor baby." Misty holds the pup close as it whimpers in pain before rocking it gently, putting it to sleep.

"Only she would treat it like a baby." Kris sighs, shaking her head with a small smile. "But it's good that she has something to help keep her mind off things."

"We set out in the morning." Gandalf announces.

"Alright!" Misty smiles as she looks at the sleeping warg with a tender smile.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Legolas asks.

"Sure." Misty smiles as she follows the elf, paying more attention to the sleeping warg than the elf she has had a crush on ever since she started watching the Lord of the Rings.

"Only her." The four girls sigh before bursting out into giggles and following their friend and family member, staying behind to hear the interesting conversation happening between the elf and their friend.

"What are you going to name her?" Legolas wonders.

"Hmmmm. Bubbles!" Misty chirps, a bright smile on her face as the warg pup's front paws twitch in her sleep.

"What is Bubbles?" Legolas asks.

"This is Bubbles." Misty smiles, holding her pup up.

"Where does Bubbles come from?" Legolas wonders, causing the four girls follwing them to facepalm.

"Well, she comes from her mommy's belly after the mommy and daddy..." Misty begins.

"That's enough, Misty!" Kris announces as she walks ahead of the group, causing them to sigh in relief. "We need to go to bed so we can rest."

"Alright." Misty sighs, a pout on her lips. "But I didn't get to finish explaining things to him."

"He was asking about Bubble's namesake." Kris explains with a sigh.

"Oh." Misty says before rummaging through her satchel, pulling out a container of bubbles, and showing him proudly. "These are bubbles!" She smiles proudly, causing her friends to facepalm and look at her. "What?"

"You are unreal." Lily and Sarah chorus as the girls step into the room, bidding goodnight to Legolas before gathering on the bed, watching Misty coo to the pup, here eyes sparkling happily.

"It's been years since she's been this happy." Kris whispers to the rest of the group, a smile on her lips as Bubbles wakes up, demanding to be fed. Thrusting her hand into her satchel, the female pulls out a large steak, feeding it to the happy pup.

"Yes, it has been." Alicia agrees, smiling as her friend giggles and cuddles her pup before falling asleep asleep, curling around the pup's warmth contently.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking with a yawn, a young brunette looks around the room, noticing with a giggle as her sister's leg twitches in her sleep, the perfect humanized image of the warg pup on her chest.

"Lily, wake up!" Sarah pokes her cousin, pointing at their only family member with a giggle as Misty's arms twitch as well, muttering under her breath in her sleep about cookies attacking people.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Lily says, paling when Misty mentions AK-47's and other things about warfare. "Or maybe not."

"Hello?" Aragorn's voice drifts through the closed door as he knocks. "It's almost time for the Fellowship to depart."

"Thanks Aragorn!" Sarah shouts, waking up Alicia and Kris.

"Can you send Legolas in?" Kris shouts.

"Why?" Aragorn asks.

"Just please do it." Alicia cuts in, her voice pleading. Lily and Sarah look at each other with a small grin and pale faces.

"Yes?" Legolas asks.

"Can you wake Misty up? Please? We need to get our things ready, considering Bubbles wanted a lot of attention last night." Alicia says.

"One of you can not do it?" Legolas asks, arching one blond eyebrow.

"NO!" The four girls scream at him, their faces all pale. A sleep-deprived Misty is one thing. Waking a sleeping Misty is just dangerous, not that they'd tell him that.

"Lady Misty." Legolas calls as he approaches the sleeping female, being cautious of the sleeping warg on the female's chest. "Lady Misty?"

"Go the fuck away." The girl groans as she falls back into a deep slumber. Gandalf and Aragorn stand at the door, looks of bemusement on their faces as they watch the elf try to wake the girl.

"Lady Misty, we must get ready to depart." Legolas says.

"Go away." Misty groans once again. "Leave me alone you ass."

"Lady Misty?" Legolas questions.

"Leave me alone unless you want me to get a dagger out of my satchel, castrate you, maim you, and yes, those are two different things, set your appendages on fire and try to put them out with oil and gasoline, and then give you a fabulous makeover." Misty snaps, curling up with her pup, her sleeping mind not comprehending who she was talking to. Sarah laughs quietly as she records the whole fiasco on her iPod.

"Lady Misty, we must get ready to depart." Legolas shakes Misty's shoulder, trying to wake her up, only to gasp in pain as Misty's left leg shoots out and kicks with all of her strength right between the poor elf's legs, her hand whacking his nose, and her right leg connecting with his jaw.

"Ouch." Kris mumbles, pulling out a first aid kit, a small giggle escaping her lips as she watches Legolas wince in slight pain.

"She's dangerous in the mornings." Sarah chirps.

"I can tell." Legolas groans out.

"You got the whole thing, didn't you Sarah?" Alicia asks with a sigh.

"Yup. I'm going to make her watch herself hurt her beloved Legolas over and over." Sarah grins brightly, making her friends and cousin roll their eyes at her antics.

"How would you go about waking her up?" Aragorn asks, a challenge in his voice.

"That's simple." Sarah grins, picking up the sleeping Bubbles and handing her to Alicia. "Watch." She comments as she takes a running start, jumping and sailing through the air, and landing on top of her older sister, making her shoot out of bed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SARAH!" Misty screeches as she jumps off the bed, ignoring the fact that she lost her top in the middle of the night, and chasing her younger sibling around the room in her bra and short shorts to the amusement of Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf.

"At least we don't have a sleep-deprived Misty..." Kris comments off-handedly.

"That's going to be miserable when the guys have to deal with it..." Alicia groans.

"What dangerous females." Gandalf mutters.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas, about what Misty did to you." Lily and Alicia say, bowing their heads to the blond.

"What did I do?" Misty asks, stopping in her chase to turn to her friends, unashamed that she was standing there with only a bra and short shorts.

"Can you please put something decent on?" Aragorn asks, averting his eyes.

"What did I do?" Misty asks again.

"Sarah will show you later, now get dressed before you give Lord Elrond a heartattack or a stroke for crying out loud!" Alicia cries out, tossing some clothing to her friend with wide eyes.

"What did I do?" Misty insists as she tugs the tank top on and shimmying out of her shorts, much to the three members of the Fellowsip's chargin and amusement.

"I'll show you later, now are you seriously going to give the old men a strip tease?" Kris grins as Misty jumps and whirls around, her face bright red.

"GET OUT!" Misty shrieks. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"We will meet you at the gates." Aragorn nods politely to Lily, who slightly blushes, and the three men leave the room quickly.

"Why didn't you remind me of them sooner?" Misty groans. "I'm never going to live this down. Am I, Bubbles?" Misty looks at the dark-furred warg. Said warg only cocks her head at the human before butting her head against her ankles, a whine escaping her muzzle. "Are you hungry, baby?" Misty coos.

Recieving a bark from the warg, the female skips over to her satchel and pulls out another steak, thankful for whatever magic made this possible. **(These satchels are magic. All will be explained in time.)**

"Get your tunic and pants on girl. We have to leave soon!" Alicia snaps.

"I know this!" Misty smirks at her friend. "I am the one who knows the plot by heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go." Alicia mutters, tugging on her friend's hand, hoping to avoid any disasters that are sure to follow in her friend's wake.

"I have a parting gift for Rivendell." Misty chirps, a lopsided grin on her face.

"That look can only amount to trouble." Lily mutters.

"Looks like we still have to continue our jobs." Alicia sighs as Misty fumbles through her satchel, keeping all the objects she pulls out, out of sight of everyone before running off with Bubbles in one hand as she hides and puts everything together, a smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas asks curiously.

"Well..." Lily trails off, looking to Alicia.

"The five of us hold one of three positions in our little group. Kris is our healer. She's always been more medically capable than anyone else. That's the only one I'm going into detail about. You'll figure the rest out soon." Alicia explains, pinching the bridge of her nose as Sarah goes to look for her sister.

"Very soon, sadly. I hope no one gets hurt this time." Kris mumbles, remembering the last time Misty left a gift for people. It had ended with several embarrassed friends and many bruises.

"I agree. I hope she doesn't do anything like last time." Lily shudders, remembering many times where Misty put all five of them in awkward situations.

"I come bearing my gift!" Misty cheers as she puts the small device on the ground with a grin.

"Oh no." Alicia mutters, her eyes wide with horror.

"How the fuck did she manage to construct a bomb?!" Kris shrieks before instructing everyone to back far away from the device, making Misty pout.

"It's not going to kill anyone!" Misty protests.

"Misty, bombs are meant for mass murder!" Kris cries out in exasperation.

"But it's not a deadly bomb. Watch.." Misty steps up to it, pressing a few buttons, a smirk on her lips as she reads the detonation, frowning when it doesn't go off when the numbers reach zero, making Kris, Alicia and Lily sigh in relief. "That's not supposed to do that." Misty pouts before kicking the device, launching it at the amused group, her aim off, making the device collide with Lord Elrond, knocking him on his ass as the device bursts into confetti, spreading it all over the poor elf.

"I am so sorry, Lord Elrond!" Lily shrieks as she and Kris run to the elf, their faces pale.

"Misty! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Alicia screams at her friend.

"It wasn't supposed to hit Lord Elrond." Misty replies blankly, looking dumbfounded as she whips her head from between where her foot remained raised and the dazed elf.

"We should leave." Alicia mutters to Gandalf, who nods in agreement, his eyes wide.

"We should leave her behind." Boromir says.

"I'm the one person who can ensure both the success of this mission with no casualties and make it fail. Do you really want to send me away?" Misty cocks her head as she looks at Boromir with wide, falsely innocent eyes. "If you want to send me away, I could go to Sauron or Saruman and tell them everything I know." She blinks her eyes innocently.

**Misty's POV**

"Nevermind then." Boromir grunts, making me smile and reach into my satchel once again, pulling out a can with a grin.

"Oh no." Alicia grumbles as she tries to wrestle the can out of my hands.

"Sarah!" I call to my co-conspirator and toss her the can, which she grabs and pops open, Lily and Kris still attending to Elrond, leaving Alicia to look between the two of us before she grumbles and stalks off to talk to Lord Elrond, allowing me to grab another can and grin at Sarah as I pop the top off. Sarah and I run forward and spray Boromir mercilessly with the silly string, both of us tackling him to the ground as I drop the can on his head before grabbing some makeup out of my magic satchel and putting lipstick on him, Sarah helping me keep him still. The rest of the Fellowship watches with wide eyes as I pull out eyeshadow and smother his eyes with it.

"There. He looks pretty now, huh Sarah?" I look at my sister with an approving nod, seeing her do the same.

"Bye bye, Rivendell!" Sarah and I call, waving as we are all but kicked out of the city. Aragorn, Lily, Alicia and Kris all begin to scold us, to which falls on deaf ears as I pull out an iPod and headphones, blaring some music as I walk forward, Sarah mimicking my actions as I nuzzle my sleeping Bubbles and keeping pace with Merry and Pippin.

"What are you using?" Pippin asks.

"We're using iPods." Sarah chirps. "We can listen to music, play games, read books, and many other things on them. Oh Misty, what's your number. I have a video I want you to watch." Without another thought, I look up my number and rattle it off to her, waiting as she sends me the video. Opening the video, I pale as I witness myself dimmen the chances of Legolas having elflings and threatening him.

"You did not just show her that, did you?" Lily asks, her face pale as I begin trembling with anger. I could've gone without the knowledge that I hurt my beloved Legolas.

"I did." Sarah chirps.

"We don't want to pick up your guts. You couldn't have waited until night where she could've..." Lily gets cut off as Sarah cuts in.

"She could've stayed up all night planning revenge and leaving us to deal with a sleep-deprived and hell-bent Misty?" Sarah asks.

"Good point..." Lily agrees with a small nod.

"I CAN hear you guys, you know that, right?" I ask, listening as Gandalf talks to Aragorn about our path.

"We stick to this road for 40 days to the Misty Mountains. Let us hope the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us." Gandalf says.

"I'M NOT A DAMN MOUNTAIN!" I shriek, gaining confused looks from the Fellowship and facepalms from my friends and family.

"We did not say you were a mountain, Lady Misty." Aragorn says.

"Baka." I mutter, gaining confused looks from everyone that I shrug off. "My name is Misty. I am not a mountain. Or even a series of mountains." I stomp my foot indignently before walking ahead of everyone, muttering insults under my breath to my sleeping bundle as I approach a fallen log.

"Is she okay?" I hear Aragorn ask Lily.

"No. I just hope she'll get enough sleep before we reach one of the biggest points in our journey." Lily comments.

"How do you all know us so well?" Legolas asks.

"Well. Where we're from, your nothing but a series of books and movies." I say, cutting off any explination. "This is fantasy where we come from. Fictional. Made up."

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks. I growl in my throat and go to bite Sarah's hand, making her recoil instantly before she apologizes to me endlessly.

"SHUT UP!" I scream about twenty minutes later, scaring the crap out of anyone that wasn't listening. Meaning the male members of the Fellowship as my friends were expecting the outburst.

"Misty, go watch your anime." Lily chirps, leading Sarah away from me. Pulling out my iPod I begin coming up with pranks as I listened to a variety of music, singing some of the lyrics under my breath as I think. With a wide grin, I type some ideas, some amusing, some perverted, some possibly dangerous, and some that I'll need Sarah's help with.

"We must move on." Gandalf says, making us stand up, I start jogging ahead of the group, singing to some music as I twirl in my step, jumping over rocks and fallen trees, vaulting over Sarah after hiding.

"I'm tired." I comment off-handedly.

"We should rest." Kris agrees, smiling as I all but pass out.

"Night night mommas." I wave to Kris and Alicia before falling backwards and falling asleep on the ground, curling up around Bubbles.

"She would fall asleep on the cold hard ground..." Alicia grins.

"She's going to be up later though. She won't sleep through the night. It's only 6:30 at night. She'll be the first one up. I wonder what creative means she's going to use to wake us up in the morning." Sarah supplies before curling up next to her sister. "And I'm going to help her." She yawns, resting her head on her sister's breasts and falling asleep.


End file.
